Ideas
by newxyorkxloser
Summary: I know, I know. I'm sorry, it was a bad ide--" I'm starting, but her pointer finger's on my lips and I shut up, the hair on every part of my body standing on end from her intoxicating touch. CarlyxSam oneshot


. Wow. I'm a woman obsessed. I just finished my last oneshot half an hour ago and I'm already starting a new one.. XD

Not really too much to say.. except enjoy :D Hopefully XD

--

She's hovering over me and her blonde hair's in my face and her lips are on mine and we're almost positive that they're all fast asleep but we're still scared as hell somebody's gonna wake up and then we're going to be fucked. Absolutely fucked, because there's no way that we're going to be paying enough attention to hear footsteps or one snore too few.

Her tongue's in my mouth and somehow she always manages to taste just the slightest bit minty even when she brushed her teeth five hours ago and the taste should be long gone, and I took her last piece of gum so it's not like she's chewing gum.

Fuck, I don't think that I'd even mind getting caught with _her. _She's so fucking hot, oh my god. It's be nice to have everybody know that I'm sleeping with somebody as hot as she is. I wish I could see the looks on their faces--"Did you hear?" they'd ask, eating a spoonful of cereal before continuing, "Carly Shay's banging Sam Puckett."

Then again, maybe it would still be a good idea not to get caught, considering we're on a school trip and everything.

She's pressed up against me now, and her hand's tugging at my shirt while my breath's catching in my throat. I can feel my hips pushing up against hers and her lips're on my neck and christ, it feels so good when she bites it that hard. God, I can't figure out how the fuck she manages to be so quiet when she wants to be but she is, and I'm over here putting all my willpower in _only_ breathing as hard as I am, moans caught in my throat as I try to swallow them.

Yes, I know it's weird that I'm so horny off of just her hand up my shirt (oh my god, did I just say that?) but that's just the power of Sam Puckett. She's a fucking sex god. I wish we were home--we'd have all the time in the world but here apparently they're gonna wake us up at 5:30 in the morning and there's a bunch of snoring girls in bunk beds all around us and if one of them wakes up we're screwed, and fuck it's cold whenever there's a draft in this stupid cabin.

What kind of school choses to take the 8th grade to a sleepaway camp for one night for the whole, "Oh my god we're almost in High School oh boy!" trip. Weren't we supposed to get, like, a crappy version of prom or something? Yeah, I'm pretty sure we were. But nooo, they decide to be unique and special and great and take us camping.

Which means that Sam and I are stuck fucking in a cheap camp bed with the thinnest blankets in the world and there's spiders all over the place because they gave us flaps instead of a door. There's something walking around outside and my mind goes back to the counselors saying something about how there's wolves in this region and my stomach starts to tie itself in knots. I don't think that she notices any of this because my shirt's off and her hands are under my bra, lips on my collarbone and shit, I think I just moaned.

I know that everybody who hears about a girl who isn't a virgin at age 14 is a whore and a slut and a horny stupid bitch, but we've been going out for six months and the first time it just sorta..happened. It wasn't like we sat there and planned it out and said, "Oh boy, we're not going to be virgins anymore!" because that would be so fucking stupid that it's just unreasonable. Of course, it was awkward when Spencer came in the next morning to wake us up and offered us bacon and Sam jumped on top of him in nothing put a bra and a thong to try and get it, because fucking god, does that girl love pork.

It was even more awkward when he noticed our clothes thrown into various corners of my room, but I explained quickly that it was way too hot and then Sam immediately began ranting about how we really, really needed to get air conditioning or something in this stupid apartment as though it were any of her business (although it sort of was because she spent more time at my apartment than she ever did at home)

And, fuck, how did she get so good? Her hand's down my pajama pants and under my thong and I'm wondering for a moment if she cares about how wet I get whenever she does this. She's just using one finger but that's all she needs and I'm holding the back of her head and her mouth's on my nipple and holy shit.

--

I'm waking up and thank god I woke up before everybody else because Sam's still in my bed half on top of me and she's not wearing her bra and neither am I and fuck. How do we explain _this_?

And I know that I should be waking her up because I have no idea what time it is and they could be coming into wake us up any minute, but oh my god, I can't help but stare. She's so.. cute! And she's hot and she has the perfect body and god, she's so fucking perfect. Her hair's messed up but it still looks perfect and her eyes're closed (as would be expected from most sleeping people) and I can feel my heart beating faster because, hello, there's a hot naked chick asleep on me, but I'm blushing because she just looks so fucking sweet.

I'm stupid. I know. But she's so beautiful and irresistible and I just wish I could grab her and lay in this bed with her and kiss her all day even though I just spent half the night with my head between her legs but I still want even more of her. She's more addictive than meth or something, I swear to god. I don't know how she does this to me but she does it.

"Sam..?" I'm whispering softly, and I'm trying not to let on just how much I care in case she wakes up because I'm so terrified that I'll scare her away, but I can't help it and my voice's coming out softer than it's supposed to and my hand's in her hair and I don't even know how it got there, but it's there and her hair feels like silk against my fingers.

See, the thing about Sam is that she's probably, outwardly, about as emotional as a rock. Only funnier. She refuses to let anybody in and you've hardly ever seen her be serious about anything for more than five seconds, and even when she is serious, by the time she's done she's making fun of what she just said. When I first met her I didn't really know what to make of her--all I knew what that there was a cute girl sitting next to me and she didn't hate me. Before we got together, I'd spend so long just trying to figure out what all the tiny little things she did--why would she always hug me just a little too long, or why would she always touch my arm the way she did whenever she was laughing.

"Mm..mmnph..? Carly..?" She's mumbling and I'm looking down at her, waiting for her to get up, before I realize that she's sleeping still and she's talking in her sleep and she's dreaming about me. She's dreaming about _me. _Me. Carly Shay.

I think I'm going to cry.

"Sam.. Hey.. Sam.." I'm mumbling, shaking her shoulder gently. "Come on.. You gotta get.."

"W..wha..?" She's mumbling, and she's sitting up straight and she's looking around and she's trying to figure out why she isn't in my room, because she wakes up there more often than she does in her own room. "Carly..? Carly! I had the coolest dream eve--"

She's cut off when one of those giant, beefy looking guys from last night at the dinner table walks into the tent, looks around at us all for a moment, and then whacks a couple of pots together, screaming at us to get up. She's under my single thin blanket and I'm still braless and I'm trying to pretend to be asleep but that asshole won't shut the hell up, until finally a girl in the bunk under me throws a shoe at him and mumbles something about how we're up, but we won't get out of bed until he gets out.

He looks around at us for another moment, and then turns tail and walks out of the shitty little tent-cabin-flap thing. Whatever the hell it was. I don't know and, honestly, I don't care.

Only, now Sam's stranded in my bed.

Somebody's out of bed and stripping already, and eventually a couple of other girls follow her, until everybody except me and Sam're out of bed, and I'm hoping that they just leave me alone and let me sleep in but Sam's doing things to me under the blanket that would make it very hard to do much of anything, let alone lie still and quietly and pretend to be sleeping.

--

We're skipping breakfast and we're down by the lake, curled up under a branch and laying on top of each other. I have to admit, it seemed like a much better idea in my head than it does in actuality. It's cold and something just bit my leg, and Sam's been deprived of her bacon.

"Carlyyy.." She's whining from my lap, her hands lazily playing with my hair.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it was a bad ide--" I'm starting, but her pointer finger's on my lips and I shut up, the hair on every part of my body standing on end from her intoxicating touch.

And she's pulling my head down to hers and she's kissing me and it's not a making out kiss like it usually would be, but it's soft and sweet and simple and light and I can feel her lips curling up into a smile. And it's weird, because I'm blushing. I'm actually blushing, something I haven't done around her for about a billion years because it seems like everything's "been there, done that," and it'd just be silly to around and blush. But I'm blushing now and she's grinning and kissing me again and I can't even begin to imagine what my face must look like right now, and I don't really think that I want to, considering the fact that it's actually hurting how much I'm blushing.

I'm sitting here and opening my mouth and then closing it again, thinking how much I must look like a fish right now, and I'm waiting for her to tell me that but she just sits there and plays with my hair and she's inhaling like she's about to say something, but nothing comes out, so we're just sitting there blushing and smiling just the tinniest bit.

She's inhaling again, and this time she's actually found her voice, and she's mumbling so softly that I can barely hear her, "Hey Carly..?"

And it takes me a couple of seconds to realize just what she said and that I was supposed to say something back because that little rise at the end of her sentence was a question and since I'm the only person here, I'm supposed to answer the question, because that's the point of having questions and I'm rambling.

"Yeah?" No, I don't have any idea how I actually managed to speak. All I know is that I did, and she's quiet again, and I'm wondering if the single word that I stammered was the wrong one, and then I'm wondering why I'm so scared all of a sudden, because it's not like we're back to seven months ago, nervous and scared and wondering just what every tiny little action means and wondering if we're weird or if the feeling going through our stomachs at the smallest touch is mutual or not.

She's still quiet, so I figured that she wasn't really going to say anything at all, so I'm looking back out at the water and I'm wondering if she forgot or if she was scared or if she really didn't have anything to say. "Uhm.. do you wanna go back and see if they still have breakfas--"

"I love you." I glance up at her, and her eyes are closed and she's biting her lip and she's blushing and christ, she's scared. She's scared and it's the sweetest thing I've ever seen because she cares enough to be scared. My heart's melting and I'm blushing even harder than I was earlier and oh my god, that is so fucking sweet. I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you. Oh my god, Sam.

She's still got her eyes closed so she can't see me smiling, but I'm smiling and I'm laying my head on hers and I'm mumbling through her blonde hair that I love her too.

If only the rest of the world could see her like this. But no, they're not allowed to. I won't let anybody else take this away from me. It's like I have this part of her that belongs to only me and I'm special and I'm trusted and she loves me and she'll let me in.

"I wonder if sleepaway camp bacon tastes okay."

--

Whee! :3 I actually wrote this one over the course of like.. 3 or 4 days or summat . Err.. I hope it wasn't that bad! D:

Uhm.. leave a review an let me know what you thought!


End file.
